mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Uchouten Vivace
Uchouten Vivace (有頂天ビバーチェ) is the third uploaded song of the project. It focuses on Himi. Overview :Uchouten Vivace is the thirteenth song made by Last Note. as well as the third song of this series. The music is accompanied by guitar which are performed by Moyashi and Meriken and bass which is performed by Irojiro. The illustration and the PV are made by Akina. :It focuses on Himi, the honor student and representative of the Calligraphy Club whose life is devoted to calligraphy and her teaching Eruna how to write beautifully. Trivia *So far, this is the only song with little connections to the story of the light novel. *This is also the only song whose title isn't used for the novel title. *The way Himi teaches Eruna calligraphy willingly here is an allusion to the way Himi is willing to accompany Eruna in battle practice in the light novel. Audio Lyrics & Translation |-| Kanji= せーの！で　赤あげて　なんの！って　白あげて 赤白さげないで　ボルテージ上げろ　『げっちゅー！』 しっちゃか　めっちゃかもう！　なんちゅーか　Want you Come on! おいで。　初心者もおっけー☆ 一筆入魂です　ピースピース！ノーコンです？ 当たるも八卦で　当たらぬもカッケー！？　『ふぃーばー！』 ぶっちゃけ　はっちゃけたい　ちょくちょく　チョップ　Check It Out! 「書道に　この身　捧げましょうぞ」 やー、無理無理。　ちょい言いたかっただけ！ そんな気は毛頭ない　ヤッバい まー、やるからにゃ　凛とシャンと立って 描きましょう！ 有頂天ビバーチェ　てんやわんや　ドルチェ まだ気取る？ちぇっ！　さあさあ、ノれノれ newbie ぱっ　ぱっ　ぱっ　パッチーワークで でっ　でっ　でっ？　でまかせなんて 突貫？　ドッカン　許しません！ 書は心写す　鏡（ミラー）なのです！ やり直し、ていっ！ 一段飛ばしで　バッチリ！先延ばし day 辛い事ナシで　モチベを上げろ　『wake up!』 笑顔咲いたたた　種は蒔いててて 小細工抜きの　ポジティブ無双 あー、ちっちゃいのは　気のせいでして。 決して侮ることなかれ 人は見た目じゃ　わからないって ご覧にいれましょう！ 有頂天ビバーチェ　やんちゃに VIVA & shake! 振り飛ばせ　さあさあ、ゆけゆけ Boys & Girls ぱっ　ぱっ　ぱっ！　パラリラパルラ ラ　ラ　ラ♪　らりるれローリング 愉快　痛快　軽快かい？ なんか　楽しくなっちゃって もういっちょ！　書き直し、ていっ！ ぽい　ぽいっ！ 赤さげて　『ほいさっさ！』 白さげて　『ほいさっさ！』 赤あげて　『ほいさっさ！』 赤白あげないないで 手を出して　『ほいさっさ！』 ピーマンあげる　『ほいさっさ･･･？』 盛り上がる？　『ほいさっさッ！！！』 よしよし、もっといくよ･･････！ 少女ビバーチェ　てんやわんや　ドルチェ まだ気取る？ちぇっ！　さあさあ、ノれノれ newbie ぱっ　ぱっ　ぱっ　パッチーワークで でっ　でっ　でっ？　でまかせなんて 突貫？　ドッカン　許しません！ さあ、もう一度！ 頂天ビバーチェ　やんちゃに VIVA & shake! 振り飛ばせ　さあさあ、ゆけゆけ Boys & Girls ぱっ　ぱっ　ぱっ！　パラリラパルラ ラ　ラ　ラ♪　らりるれローリング 愉快　痛快　軽快かい？ なんか　楽しくなっちゃって もういっちょ、有頂天で！ |-| Rōmaji= Sēno! De aka agete nan no! Tte shiro agete Akashiro sagenaide borutēji agero “getchū! ” Shicchaka mecchaka mō! Nanchyūka Want you Come on! Oide. Shoshinsha mo okkē☆ Ippitsu nyūkon desu pīsupīsu! Nōkon desu? Ataru mo hakke de ataranu mo kakkē! ? “Fībā! ” Bucchake hacchaketai chokuchoku choppu Check It Out! "Shodō ni kono misasagemashouzo" Yā, murimuri. Choi iitakatta dake! Sonna ki wa mōtōnai yabbai Mā, yarukara nya rinto shan to tatte Egakimashou! Uchōten bibāche tenyawanya doruche Mada kidoru? Chē! Sā sā, nore nore newbie Pappappa patchīwāku de Deddedde? Demakase nante Tokkan? Dokkan yurushimasen! Sho wa kokoro utsusu mirā na no desu! Yarinaoshi, tei~! Ichidan tobashi de bacchiri! Saki nobashi day Tsurai koto nashi de mochibe o agero “wake up!” Egao saitatata tane wa maitetete Kozaiku nuki no pojitibu musō Ā, chicchai no wa ki no sei deshite. Kesshite anadoru koto nakare Hito wa mitame ja wakaranai tte Goran ni iremashou! Uchōten bibāche yancha ni VIVA & shake! Furitobase sā sā, yuke yuke Boys & Girls Pappappa! Pararira parura Ra ra ra ♪ rarirure rōringu Yukai tsūkai keikai kai? Nanka tanoshiku nacchatte Mō iccho! Kakinaoshi, tei~! Poi poi~! Aka sagete “Hoisassa!” Shiro sagete “Hoisassa!” Aka agete “Hoisassa!” Akashiro agenainai de Te o dashite “Hoisassa!” Pīman ageru “Hoisassa!” Moriagaru? “Hoisassa~! ! !” Yoshi yoshi, motto iku yo! Shōjo bibāche tenyawanya doruche Mada kidoru? Che~! Sā sā, nore nore newbie Pappappa patchīwāku de Deddedde ? Demakase nante Tokkan? Dokkan yurushimasen! Sā, mō ichido! Uchouten bibāche yancha ni VIVA & shake! Furitobase sā sā, yuke yuke Boys & Girls Pappappa! Pararira parura Ra ra ra ♪ rarirure rōringu Yukai tsūkai keikai kai? Nanka tanoshiku nacchatte Mō iccho, uchōten de! |-| English= Ready, set go! Hold up red! Get ready, and hold up white! Don't lower red or white! Increase the voltage “getchū~!” It's all over the place, but! What I mean is, I Want you Come on! Come, beginners are welcome! Put your heart into those few lines. Peace peace! Is it out of control? If it's right, it's a divination tool, but even if it isn't, it's still kinda cool!? "Fever!" to be honest, I want to do as I please, with an occasional Check It Out! "I'm going to dedicate this body of mine to calligraphy!" No, that's impossible! I just wanted to sound cool!! I have no intention to do so, honest! but well, if I'm gonna do it, I'll stand beautiful & dignified and draw! an ecstatic vivace a super chaotic dolce are you still suspicious? Tch! come on, let's start, newbie on the patchwork these are just random words! Rushing? Bang! I won't forgive you! Calligraphy is the reflection of a person's heart, it's a mirror! Re-do it, apprentice! Jump over another step. Perfect! It's a procrastination day without painful things, so up your motivation “wake up!” a smile bloomed and a seed is sown a positive peerlessness without tricks Ah, I'm not actually small, it's just your imagination! it's something one must never make light of for a person's eyes can not see all I shall show you this! an ecstatic vivace mischievously VIVA & shake! skip & jump, come on, let's go Boys & Girls Pappappa! Pararira parura Ra ra ra ♪ rarirure rōringu isn't it pleasant, thrilling and rythmical? it's gotten kinda fun, so once more! re-write it, apprentice! Poi poi~! lower red "Let's go!" lower white "Let's go!" raise red "Let's go!" don't not-raise red & white reach out "Let's go!" raising a bell pepper "Let's go...?" getting excited? "Let's go!!" all right, even further...! a girl's vivace, a super chaotic dolce are you still suspicious? Tch! come on, let's start, newbie on the patch work these are just random words! Rushing? Bang! I won't forgive you! come on, one more time! an ecstatic vivace mischievously VIVA & shake! skip & jump, come on, let's go Boys & Girls Pappappa! Pararira parura Ra ra ra ♪ rarirure rōringu isn't it pleasant, thrilling & rhythmical? it's gotten kinda fun, so once more, ecstatically! Sreenshots U v-logo.PNG U v1.PNG U v2.PNG U v3.PNG U v4.PNG U v5.PNG Uchouten vivace1.png Uchouten vivace2.png Uchouten vivace3.png Uchouten vivace4.png Uchouten vivace5.png Uchouten vivace6.png U v6.PNG U v7.PNG Uchouten vivace0.png|Promotional image by Akina See Also *Himi Yasaka *Clubs *Uchouten Vivace chapter in light novel References *@wiki - Kanji lyrics *Vocaloid Lyrics - Romaji lyrics *Amesubs - English translation Category:Songs